Will everything be alright?
by AnimexEdits
Summary: Natsu may be a tough guy. Lucy is a average girl. But with everything happening around them. Will everything be alright? Will their relationship will be alright and unharmed?


p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongLucy POV/strong/em/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Natsu, as usual comes rampaging in to school. He always screams at a person, if they told off his business. I shuffle through my locker and he stops next to me. I turn around to look at him, not trying to break a sweat. "Lucy Heartfilia" He says, between his teeth giving me a death glare. Everyone in the hallway turns around to look at us, it's unusual to see Natsu picking on a girl. I shyly smile at him. He lifts me up by my shirt, lifting me off the *floor. I flinch by his actions. "D-Did you told Lisanna I like her?" He asks, shacking of rage even spitting. I look at his eyes. "No. I don't even know anything about you" I say, with a quiet voice. He puts me down,wipes his hands on his shirt and turns around. "N-Natsu are you okay?" I ask lightly touching his shoulder. "See you later. Heartfilia" He says,walking away./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I go to the restroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. I see my blonde hair, in its side pony tail like usual, I wear a pink tank top with blue jeans. I sigh at my reflection, "Lucy are you okay?" asks Levy walking in. Her blue hair cut short after years of being a long mess, and her orange dress, come swiftly next to me. "Yea I'm alright" I say, looking at her in the corner of my eye. "Rumors spread that Natsu screamed at you because you told off his business" she says, laughing. " I did not. He's such a dick," I say under my breath, I sit on top of the sink." He said I told Lissana that he likes her, like for real, Lisanna is nice and all but she's a bitch at her own way." I say, puffing my grabs my hand and pulls me down "Then good luck because you have art with Natsu next" She says laughing. And I whine./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I step in the class and the whole class is in alphabetical order. And stands up and walks towards the white board, "Alright Class! We're having an art project for a whole month," she says, pacing in front of the class. "What this project is about drawing of something you admire about each other or what you like about them. It's like just asking stuff of each other and just putting it on paper,"She says handing out papers. "I choose your partners before hand" and everyone starts to complain. She grabs a list from her desk and starts reading it. I await for my name to be called, "Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel" I sat there shocked for about 5 minutes. I walk towards his desk and drop my sketchbook loudly so I could get his attention. "I know Heartfilia." He says rubbing the tip of his pencil lightly to the paper. I get close to him and he drew an amazing picture of a dragon. "Do you like dragons?" I ask, sitting next to him. "Yea." He says, to concentrated on his drawing. "Meet me at 12 pm in front of the school tomorrow. We' 're going shopping" He says looking at me on the corner of his eyes. The whole period was silent./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The bell rings and we all go to our last period of the day. I walk in Miss. Mirajanes class. "Good morning Lucy" she says with a smile, handing me a paper. I walk to my usual seat and notice that 2 people were missing. Miss. Mirajane closes the door when everyone was settled. She sighs. "This weekend 2 students were murdered. Investigations are still going on. But there is no exact evidence." Her voice started to crack, and then she fell on her knees bawling. I turn around to see the empty space seat behind me. Lissana./p 


End file.
